Inuyasha: The Weather Diasters
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is my next generation adventure for the inuyasha gang. It's primary is Shippo, Soten, Kohaku, and Rin as they are the Weather Diaster Hunters. ShippoXSoten KohakuXRin InuyashaXKagome MirokuXSango KogaXAyame SesshomaruXKagura
1. Chapter 1: Souten's Return To The Fold

The Village Kagome is priestess to is truly seen happy. The rest of Fuedal Japan has not with Unbeatable Demons Calling themselves Weather Diasters. The group who defeated Naraku as well as Koga, Ayame, and the Koga's Wolf Demon Henchmen head to aid one of these villages to see it is a village where Demons And Humans Live Together In Peace.

Rin says "This is amazing."

Shippou looks onto the mountain nearby and Sees a Familiar Mansion to him. He then realizes why it is Familiar to him. It is The Thunder Brothers' And Souten's Mansion. This village is in the Thunder Demons' Territory.

Shippou says "Why would Souten allow this village to be here?"

Inuyasha says "You mean this is Thunder Demon Territory, Shippou?"

Kouga says "I thought The Thunder Demons were all killed by You, mutt."

Sesshomaru says "Me too."

Shippou says "They had a sister who wasn't Evil, just wanted Revenge for her Brothers. I convinced her nothing good comes from vengeance and she understood."

Jaken says "The Name Of This Sister Is Souten?"

Shippou says "Yeah, she is also my age and At least used to fight like I used to."

"How do you fight now, Shippou?" Rin says.

"At Nighttime, That will remain hidden but I still use magic During The Day." Shippou says.

The Village Chief Says "This Is Shippou we heard so much about from our Founder and Demon Protector Corps Leader Souten."

"Wait, What?!" The Whole Group Says.

Suddenly that very same thunder demon founder of the village walks in and says "You could have waited for me to start the team up nego..." She then sees who they are teaming up with.

Inuyasha says "So you created this village of Humans and A Demon Protector Corps after we left."

Souten says "It actually happened after you guys defeated Naraku and Got Rid Of The Sacred Jewel."

Kyru says "Yeah, We just didn't know it was you guys exactly."

Miroku says "Who else do you know was after Sacred Jewel Shards?"

can says "Good point. Anyway the Weather Diaster always appears at nighttime."

Shippou says, worried, "Nighttime?"

Rin says "We finally get to see how Shippou Fights at Nighttime."

Shippou then runs away outside the village.

Souten says "What is up with him?"

"He always vanishes when we got to fight at night. He says that it's Because how he fights at night but that is hard to believe." Inuyasha says.

Kagome says "I got to admit that has become true as much as we seen it happen."

Outside the village, Shippou is worried by the fact that his nighttime fighting form is dangerous but then a message from the heavens is seen.

Shippou's Father says "It is time your friends see your nighttime fighting form for your opponents here are Souten's Brothers."

Shippou shouts "What?! Thank you father for letting me know!"

Shippou then thinks "I will come into the village in My Nighttime Fighting Form."

That Night, Inuyasha wakes up and prepares for battle with Kagome getting ready as well.

"I can't believe that Shippou won't Even help Souten at Nighttime." Kagome says.

Then a villager says "The Weather Diaster is heading our way."

Inuyasha says "It's..." He then sniffs and says, Shocked, "This scent... It couldn't be..."

Miroku says "What scent is it, Inuyasha, that you recognize?"

Inuyasha says "Souten's Brothers..."

This shocks everyone.

"I thought they were dead, Muttface." Kouga Says.

"That is why I am shocked because I Know They're Dead." Inuyasha says.

They head outside and see Hiten and Manten.

"How Are You alive?" Inuyasha says.

Souten says "Answer him brother."

Hiten says "You dare call me brother when you let humans live in thunder demon Territory?!"

Sesshomaru slashes a blast to knock off Hiten's Arm and says "She has been though a lot after your death."

Hiten then regenerates his arm.

Inuyasha says "He wasn't able to do that before."

Manten says "You all will die to us, The Thunder Weather Diaster."

Suddenly a Fox with Nine-Tails Rushes into the village.

"A Kyubi Demon?!" Souten says.

The Kyubi Demon Jumps Up and bites Into Manten's Neck.

Manten shouts "Argh." He has His Demonic Essence Drained Out Of him and into The Kyubi Demon.

Then The Kyubi Demon lets go and Manten doesn't Regenerate The Bite.

Manten says "What is the meaning of this?"

Webs Then wrap around Manten and Hiten from the Kyubi Demon. The Kyubi Demon then bites onto Hiten.

Hiten says "Argh." He also has his Demonic Essence Drained Out of him and Into The Kyubi Demon.

The Kyubi Demon Lets go. The Bite isn't regenerated again.

Hiten says "What is this?"

The Kyubi Demon says "Fox Thunder 67%!" It unleashes Thunder onto the Webs hurting the Thunder Weather Diaster and Himself.

Hiten and Manten scream in pain. The Kyubi demon just takes the pain but it does get some major burns. The Sun Then starts to rise.

Hiten says "At least we get to find who this Kyubi Demon is."

The Kyubi Demon Transforms back to normal and is Shippou.

Hiten gasps and Shouts "Him?!"

Shippou says "That is right, me."

The Thunder Weather Diaster then vanishes.

Souten, Surprised, says "He is a Kyubi Demon?"

Inuyasha says "The Threat isn't over..."

Shippou then falls to the ground.

Kagome runs to him and says "He is badly burnt."

"Because I have only 2 of 3 parts of the Thunder Demon Essence. The Other part is in Souten." Shippou says and falls to sleep.

Souten hears this and realized what she must do.

Souten says "Give him here. We got a special demon healing river that will heal those burns and then I'll let him have my essence."

Kyru says "You sure, Souten?"

Souten says "Yes. Don't follow, my familiar, just in case."

Kyru says "As you command, my master."

Kagome gives Shippou to Souten and Souten heads into the mountain.

TBC...


	2. Info 1: List of The Weather Diasters

Here is Information 1 Of Inuyasha: The Weather Diasters aka List of The Weather Diasters. Key Is Name of The Weather Diaster and it's element.

Hiten and Manten AKA The Thunder Brothers- Thunder  
Rami the Abyssal Archfiend - Nether  
Shal'gei The Winged Pitlord - Wind  
Zyor'zax The Vaultrage Pitlord - Water  
Legoc The Woecrest Harvester - Earth  
Nufas The Wild Eradicator - Fire  
Lexasas The Delirious Destroyer - Shadow  
Cuyeru The Herald Of Will and Weather Diaster Creator - Leader


	3. Chapter 2: Rise of ShippouXSouten

Souten carries Shippou up the mountain to her Mansion. She heads into a secret door which leads to an unending Demon Soul River.

Souten says "Alright Shippou. I need you to wake up so I can explain something."

Shippou doesn't wake up or even respond. Souten is worried she took too long to get up there. Then She hears Him Breathing.

She sighs and says "Guess It can't be helped." She takes Shippou's Clothes Off and, when they are all off, she says "Please wake up so I don't have to get undressed as well. This Soul River Will catch us in it's Current If I go in with you while I am clothed." He just continues to breathe up and down on his chest. She says "Fine but, Don't blame me if you are shocked." She removes her clothes and carries him into the demon soul river.

In the middle of the soul river, he wakes up to see Naked Souten holding a naked Him and says "The Healing River is a Demon Soul River, right?"

Souten jumps at his voice and Says "Yeah. I know you need my essence to not get badly Burnt by Fox Thunder Move. I am willing to give my essence to you, The One I Love."

Shippou is surprised she said that after leaving the village The Day Before. He Then Realizes The Truth and says "You have loved me since I let you win our duel."

Souten, Embarassed, says "Yeah."

Shippou smiles and says "Well that's Good Because I love you too. You are my true first love. I just didn't realize you loved me back."

Souten smiles and says "Then I am more than willing To give you my essence, my love."

Shippou prepares his fangs and Souten prepares for the pain. The only thing is Souten feels pleasure when Shippou bites into her neck. She even feels a little tongue after the bite.

Souten says "That didn't hurt. It felt good. How is that possible?"

Shippou explains "The Love Of A Kyubi Demon doesn't feel pain from his bite instead feels pleasure from it."

Souten says "Learn something new everyday."

Shippou sucks up her essence.

Meanwhile in a hidden land, Hiten And Manten land down.

Hiten says "That Kyubi Demon needs to die before he gets Souten's Essence."

A Mysterious Being says "That is unavailable anymore."

"What does That mean, Weather Diaster Creator?" Miten says

The Weather Diaster Creator says "Souten gave it to him willingly as She is in love with him. Also Because He Returns her Feelings, She felt pleasure when he bit her."

Hiten says "Then she is an enemy to the Weather Diasters now."

The Weather Diaster Creator says "Yes she is as I was trying to tell you all this time."

Hiten says "We should have listened sooner."

Back At The Village after Shippou and Souten climb down, Kagome feels something is different between Shippou and Souten.

Shippou says "Souten And I are lovers now and she gave her essence."

Kagome says "What, You Two are lovers?"

Shippou says "Yep."

Inuyasha says "And You won't get burnt by Fox Thunder?"

Shippou says "Yep. I also no longer am afraid to transform into Nighttime Fighting Form Around you guys because I have a second move."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 3: Final Battle of HitenManten

**Inuyasha: The Weather Diasters Chapter 3: The Final Battle Against Hiten And Manten**

The Nighttime comes once more after the group rests up. Hiten and Manten Appear and target The Villagers.

"They're Targeting The Villagers!" Miroku says.

Shippou Transforms into his Kyubi Form.

Souten says "Don't worry about my brothers. Shippou and I will handle them. Just escort the villagers up the mountain."

Kagome says "You two sure you can handle them?"

Shippou says "They somehow know of Souten's and My Relationship. I can smell it on them."

Inuyasha says "So can I. You've Grown A Lot In The Years Since Naraku's Death."

"Yeah. I am a teenage demon." Shippou says "Now get out of here."

Shippou and Souten leave The Building. But Kagome Is Worried about Something.

"What's Up, Kagome?" Inuyasha says.

Kagome says "Even though we humans have grown older, There are two that lack those years. Kohaku is one of them."

Inuyasha says "Who's The Other?"

"Rin is the other. Why did those 2 not age in the same way as the rest of us humans?" Kagome says.

"Speaking Of Kohaku and Rin, Are they in here?" Sesshomaru says as he walks in.

"Kohaku said Those Two Were going to help Shippou And Souten. Which is odd, How Can Rin help?" Sango Says.

"Koga, Can you handle the evacution? We got to check this out." Miroku says.

"Sure. Wolf Demons, Let's Lead The Demon Protector Corps in the Evacution!" Koga says.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru head to close to where the Thunder Brothers are. They see Shippou, Souten, Kohaku, and Rin there as well. They hide behind a tree. Then Rin turns her head.

"Tell me Shippou, Did you forget we were joining you two and told Inuyasha and Kagome you were facing the Souten's Brothers just The Two of you?" Rin says.

Kagome says "Why would she ask that after turning her head toward us?"

"Yes. And You Told Miroku and Sango that you two were coming to help us. Why?" Shippou says.

"Because Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Lord Sesshomaru Are over there behind that tree." Rin says.

"What?! She can see us?!" Sango shouts "From this far Away?!"

"Oh you're right. They Are." Kohaku says.

"The boy can see us too." Sesshomaru says.

"That is right, Lord Sesshomaru, who kept the Tensaiga because I gave it to you. Also we can hear you from even the furthest distance of the world." Rin says.

"You kept the Tensaiga, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha says.

"It was the reason I was able to get to you at our father's Grave. Those Stone Guardians knelt before me as I was drawing it. It also allows me to see Beings Of The Netherworld." Sesshomaru says.

Shippou smirks in his kyubi form and says "That is because cutting the beings of the netherworld is the Sword's Way of Healing. It is strong enough even without The Meido Zangetsuha to heal a hundred of any being by killing 1000 nether beings but healing a being with the sword has a consequence."

The Grown ups say "What?"

"It is the same with all demonic healing items and the sacred jewel." Kohaku says.

"So Kohaku, Both you and Rin have this consequence on you?" Sango says.

"It is a benefit for us thanks to Naraku." Kohaku says.

"What do you mean, boy?" Sesshomaru says.

"Because Kohaku's Full Weapon was like a part of Naraku, Kohaku with the Consequence can do the same thing Naraku did with it. Also because My Arms and Legs Once were tangled in Naraku's Flesh as a full demon, With the consquence I can make shockwaves with my arms and legs." Rin says.

"Enough explaining what Naraku's Body did to you to give the consequence powers. What is the Consequence?" Inuyasha says.

"It turns the Healed being into a Nether version Of their race." Shippou Says.

"So Rin and Kohaku are Nether Humans?" Kagome says.

"That is correct, Kagome." Rin says.

"2 Nether Humans? Well our Nether Earth Diaster Brother will be quite happy to see you 2 dead." Hiten says.

Manten says "As Happy as We Will be to see our traitorous Thunder Demon Sister and Her Kyubi Fox Boyfriend dead."

Shippou smirks and says "Let me finish that full title of mine..." This Surprises everyone and then Shippou finishes "Kyubi Prince Fox Boyfriend."

Everyone gasps at this realization.

Inuyasha says "Shippou is a Demon Prince?"

Kagome says "What exactly is a Demon Prince?"

"Think of it this way. Remember how Inuyasha's dad is the Great Demon Dog Lord?" Miroku says.

"Well some demons are Demons Kings and they control the lords when they are alive. But what does a King Need to continue his legacy?" Sango says.

Kagome realizes what they mean and says it aloud "A Prince Or Princess. Shippou Is The Heir to Great Demon Fox King."

"That is exactly right." Shippou says "I didn't realize when I was young I was the Son Of The Great Demon Fox King."

"Plus a Kyubi's Powers don't become available until the Teen Years." Miroku says.

"To protect the prince, The Demons who are allied with The Great Demon Fox King must have picked Inuyasha's group to do it as his father's Legacy not fully grown." Sesshomaru says.

"And They picked Inuyasha and Kagome to slay Hiten And Manten for Killing the Great Demon Fox King but the Weather Diaster Creator picked Hiten And Manten to conquer Thunder Mountain but couldn't act on it until years after Naraku's Defeat." Miroku says.

"Why does it seem like There's More to it?" Kagome says.

Myoga appears on Inuyasha's shoulder and says "I was the one who told you about them. I knew about the attack on Shippou's Parents thanks to a demon lord loyal to the Great Demon Fox King who is a lover of Humans and Demons working together and protecting Half-Breeds from childhood abuse. He said that if Inuyasha didn't help Shippou end his parents' Killer, a Demon More Powerful than Them called Naraku will. But he told me not to you about him for unknown reasons. I see why now: Weather Diaster Creator must be defeated by the teenagers of this Time."

Inuyasha says "Myoga, You're here?"

Hiten says "Enough chat! Time to die, Kyubi Prince Fox!"

Souten shouts "Thunder Blizzard!" She then unleashes a blizzard Of Snow.

Hiten says "What the-?"

Kohaku then moves toward Hiten and Unleashes the stretching of his weapon.

Kagome says "Amazing, Naraku made Kohaku's Weapon do that."

Hiten dodges every spike that appears and says "Is That All you-?" He was struck in the back by Rin's Fists bashing into a wall of Kohaku's Weapon Spikes.

"Rin's Fists bashed him that far?" Sesshomaru says, a little scared.

"Is Sesshomaru scared? The Scent of Fear is all over him." Inuyasha thinks.

"Thunder Flame!" Souten says as she sends a whirl of Flame at Manten.

Hiten says "What the- How can you do different elements than thunder, Sister?"

"Because I am a sorceress! Take This, Earth Speedster!" Souten says as she makes the earth crack upward at both her brothers.

Hiten And Manten say "Argh."

Hiten says "Lightning Stab!"

Souten jumps into the air and says "Demon Soul Barrier!"

The Lightning Stab hits the barrier around Shippou.

Manten sends a laser out of his mouth toward Kohaku but the demon soul barrier protects him too.

"Lightning Slash!" Hiten says as he uses said move on Rin but the demon soul barrier protects her too. Hiten shouts "What is this?"

Manten tries slashing at Souten but she is protected too. Kohaku then uses his nether ability on Manten with Rin assuring a triple hit from both Kohaku And Her.

"3 hits from both Kohaku and Rin in that combination on Manten." Kagome says.

Shippou shouts "Fox Nets!"

Shippou unleashes Fox Nets all over the battlefield and Manten is caught in one.

Hiten shouts "Manten!"

Manten says "Save me, Brother."

Souten says "He will be a little busy." They look at her and she shouts "Thunder Whirlwind!" She sends a Hurricane at Hiten and causes him to hit a net near Manten.

Manten shouts "Brother!"

Shippou shouts "Fox Thunder 100%!" He then shoot a bolt of Lightning at Hiten and Manten, which electrifies them and kills them.

Their Corpses, even their bones, Turn to dust.

"Bones and Flesh all turn to dust." Kagome

"They're dead people like Kikyo was." Miroku says.

After the villagers Return to their homes, The heroes meet.

A Villager says "A Demon Lord awaits you at the village."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 4: S Is Prince of Underworld?

**Inuyasha: The Weather Diasters Chapter 4: Sesshomaru is Prince of the Underworld?**

**(Background Song is On My Own by Three Days Grace.)**

The gang rush to the entrance and Totosai is there too.

"Totosai, what are you doing here?" Miroku says.

"Checking out this particular demon's Activities because he's a friend." Totosai says.

Myoga says "You know him too?"

Everyone but Shippo and the Demon says "What?!"

Inuyasha says "How do know this demon, Myoga?"

Myoga says "He was the one who told me about the Thunder Demon Brothers."

Totosai says "I know him through warning me about Tokijin and who made it."

"What? Then this guy knows a lot about our adventure." Miroku says.

Yamostu The Jaded Demon says "That is because I am the Fox Demon King's Advisor. The name is Yamostu The Jaded Demon. For The next Weather Diaster, we will need the Prince Of The Underworld to guide us through the river of demon souls behind Thunder Mansion."

Koga says "Why is that?"

"Because he is the Nether Weather Diaster." Yamostu the Jaded Demon Says.

"Well now we got to find The Prince Of The Underworld." Inuyasha says.

"No, we don't. Because..." Yamostu The Jaded Demon says.

"I, Sesshomaru, Am The Prince Of The Underworld." Sesshomaru says.

Jaken says "But, Milord, your mother is..."

"The Underworld Princess who ran away with my father before he met Inuyasha's Human Mother." Sesshomaru says.

Everyone but Yamostu and Shippou are shocked.

"That means you are partially nether demon blood in you." Inuyasha says "That means you're a half-Demon too."

Kagome says "Actually he is full demon but half Of His Demon cells Are Nether."

"That's correct. I will need Tensaiga Repaired." Sesshomaru says.

Totosai says "I am on it."

One Day later, Totosai has repaired the Tensaiga and Sesshomaru grip it. They head to the river of Demon Souls behind The Thunder Mansion and Sesshomaru enters it with everyone following except Totosai but including Yamostu The Jaded Demon.

"This is what it's like to walk in a river of Demon Souls." Koga says.

"I know. It's So cool." Yamostu The Jaded Demon says.

In The Weather Diaster Headquarters, The Weather Diaster Creator smiles.

"So They are after The Nether Weather Diaster Next." The Weather Diaster Creator says "Rami the Abyssal Archfiend, They are heading Your way."

Rami the Abyssal Archfiend says "Thanks."

With The Gang Of Good Guys, They see that they are in the Underworld but a different section. This section is a village.

"The Prince of The Underworld has arrived. The Wind Sorceress, Mirror Girl, and Priest Must know."

"Wind Sorceress?" Sesshomaru says.

"Mirror Girl? Priest?" Miroku says.

"Who is the priest, Yamostu?" Myoga says.

"He's a Friend. The other 2... Well you all know them." Yamostu says.

"What?" Koga says "How could we know them?"

TBC...


End file.
